


The Brightest Stars are in Your Eyes

by Kymera219



Series: You & Me & the Antichrist Make Three [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlo loves Lucis shirts, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Honeymoon, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Lucifer tells Chloe about the stars during their honeymoon
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: You & Me & the Antichrist Make Three [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661443
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	The Brightest Stars are in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special birthday present for @neuralcluster on Twitter.

Lucifer stood out on the balcony of the penthouse suite they were staying in, taking a drag off his cigarette. It was just after midnight, and while the Vegas air was quite warm, he'd still thrown on a pair of pajama pants. No need to give the population below any devil-induced heart attacks.

He was staring off into space when soft footsteps padded behind him. A pair of delicate, Armani-clad arms wrapped around his waist, and soft lips pressed against his back. 

"Well, good evening, Mrs. Morningstar ".

Chloe let out an undignified snort."Not sure I'll ever get used to that name".

"Fraid you'll have to, Darling" Lucifer put out his cigarette,before turning around and putting his arms around her, "by the way, have I told you how much better you look in my shirts than I do?".

"I'm just glad they fit again". 

Chloe had given birth to their daughter less than three months ago, and had had a meltdown when she got too big for her devil's dress shirts.

"You know I would have had them altered for you, Love," he said,as he nuzzled into her hair.

"I know," she whispered back," what were you doing out here, anyway?".

"Oh, just taking a look at my stars, while you recovered from our latest round of honeymoon coitus".

Chloe rolled her eyes at his use of the word coitus, then she asked him something she'd always been curious about.

"Why did you make the stars, anyway?".

"Ah, well at first it was for practical reasons," Lucifer explained," in the beginning, the universe was total darkness. Aside from our parents light, we couldn't see anything! Imagine a bunch of feathered lightening bugs beating each other up in a jar".

Chloe had to stifle the laugh that threatened to come out over that mental image.

"When I was the Celestial equivalent of the urchin's age, I was playing with the dust in space, and manage to freeze a piece of my light around it and voila! Father was so pleased with my creation that he asked for more, and that's how the stars were formed".

"That's amazing, Lucifer," Chloe breathed as she looked up at the sky with him, " so which one is you're favorite?".

"I have three favorites, actually".

"Oh?" Chloe asked.

"The first one is you, Detective," Lucifer told his shocked wife, "You've been both literally and figuratively heaven-sent for me, then of course there's Beatrice, who shines brighter than any constellation I've ever seen....when she's not cheating me in Monopoly, that is".

Chloe gave him a watery laugh at that, "and the third?".

"Our Lily of course. Because, of all the stars I've ever made, the most beautiful of them is the one I made with you ".

She pulled him into a deep kiss for that, laying her forehead on his chest when they broke apart.

"I love you, Lucifer".

"And I you, Chloe. Now," he said as he picked his wife up bridal style, " let's go enjoy the rest of this honeymoon before we have to go home to relieve my brother and the good Doctor of our urchins".

"I can get behind that".

For the rest of the night, the newlyweds saw stars of a much different variety.


End file.
